Hombre frío, ojos cálidos
by Annie de Odair
Summary: . Aaron Hotchner era un hombre frío, con ojos cálidos, y en esos ojos estaba su verdadera personalidad, lo único que no podía disfrazar, lo único que no podía esconder en su máscara gélida de emociones. Sus ojos lo dejaban al descubierto, cuando estaba enojado, triste, o feliz. / Un pequeño one-short en honor a la pareja HotchxPrentiss.


**EDITADO. Gracias Ana-List por avisarme. **

**Después de tanto tiempo, creo que Hotch y Emily se merecen algo más que esa _amistad. _Esto va por ellos.**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds no me pertenece, es propiedad de CBS y su creador, Jeff Davis**

* * *

**Hombre frío, ojos cálidos:**

Aaron Hotchner nunca la trató como se merecía. Desde el primer día la menospreció, y no la aceptó en el equipo. La dejó caer en el pozo ciego en el que los nuevos se ven envueltos en los primeros días de su trabajo. Ella podía hacerlo, lo sabía, confiaba en si misma, sabía que tenía el potencial, sabía que podía reemplazar a Elle Greenaway perfectamente, pero él le hizo pagar el derecho de piso. Pasó un tiempo para que por fin confiara en ella y la aceptara, y se lo hacía saber en cada oportunidad. Si con los demás miembros del equipo era serio, con ella lo era el doble. A ella se las hacía pagar todas.

Emily Prentiss estaba sentada en su escritorio pensando. Era demasiado tarde para que se quedara en la Unidad, pero no podía irse. Sus pensamientos iban a volverla loca. Mientras más vueltas le diera al tema más insegura se sentiría.

Recostó su cabeza sobre sus manos y resopló. Encontrarle lógica a Aaron Hotchner no tenía sentido, él no tenía sentido. Su inescrutable rostro, su dura mirada, sus ojos juiciosos, nada en él mostraba al dulce hombre que se escondía bajo las capas de piel y armadura que se había construido. Ella sabía y entendía que todos tenían que ser duros por naturaleza para poder enfrentarse a ese trabajo, pero Hotch parecía no tener otra cara que no sea la del trabajo. No podía enfrentarse a ese hombre, a sus ojos perfiladores y su mirada inquietante. Todos esos años había querido ir y gritarle todos los problemas que había tenido con él, todas esas cosas que no le gustaban, esa manera que tenía de hacerla sentir insignificante con una sola mirada, así como también, la preocupación en sus ojos, el miedo y el terror que le provocaba verla sufrir, verla irse, o verla en problemas. Si, Aaron Hotchner era indescifrable, porque con la misma intensidad que le demostraba indiferencia, le mostraba cariño.

— Prentiss, ¿Qué haces a esta hora? — Preguntó Hotch saliendo de su oficina.

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo. — Sonrió mirándolo. — Solo me quedé a pensar.

— No le des más vueltas. — Murmuró mirando las fotos del crimen de ese día, acomodadas sobre el escritorio de Emily. — Esta gente no merece que la recordemos como víctimas.

Emily lo miró alzando ambas cejas, visiblemente sorprendida, pero no debería estarlo. Lo escuchó muchas veces decirles que se olvidaran de los casos cuando estuvieran resueltos, que tenían que cuidar de su salud mental.

— Lo se. —Respondió mirando una vez más la carpeta. — Caso cerrado. — Le sonrió cerrándola de un golpe. Dándolo por terminado. — ¿Irás a tu casa?

— Si, Jack me está esperando. Tengo que ser un buen padre. — Dejó escapar abatido por la culpa y la pena. Ella lo miró triste.

— No le des más vueltas. — Repitió sonriendo. — Lo amas y él lo sabe.

— No es suficiente, Emily… yo debería estar más. — Se reclamó encaminándose hacia la salida. Las luces estaban apagadas y la Unidad quedaba en total oscuridad. Ella lo siguió a corta distancia.

— Entonces inténtalo con más fuerza Aaron. — Sonrió complacida por dejar que su nombre se escape de sus labios. — Si no puedes estar con él todo el tiempo, has que ese tiempo que si estás, valga como todos los que no.

— No es tan simple. Si Haley… — Empezó pero no pudo seguir. Su esposa siempre le recriminaba que no estuviera con ella ni con si hijo cuando lo necesitaban. Y ahora ella estaba muerta. — Él solo me tiene a mí, ¿Sabes?

— Quizá algún día pueda tener a alguien más. Eres joven., puedes rehacer tu vida.

— Me encantaría, pero apenas tengo tiempo para Jack, no puedo estar con alguien a quien no dedicaré tiempo. ¿Acaso no es por eso que todos estamos solos?

— JJ está casada. — Sonrió Emily intentado persuadirlo. — Y tiene una hermosa familia.

— Y Rossi se divorció tres veces. — La contrarrestó mirándola con severidad. Ella no se dejó intimidar, él no era su jefe en ese momento.

— Rossi dijo que el matrimonio no era para él. Eso no significa que no sea para ti.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme Emily? — Preguntó hastiado mirándola. Ella sonrió.

— ¡Nada! Solo que no me parece mal que Jack tenga una mujer que le cuente cuentos antes de dormir.

— No busco una niñera. No me parece que eso sea atractivo para las citas. — Comentó sonriendo de lado. ¡Por Dios, lo acababa de ver sonreír! Eso se podía contar con los dedos.

— No creo que le importe. Digo, a mi no me molestaría. — Soltó caminando a su auto. Hotch frunció el seño y se quedó atrás.

Emily siguió su paso, conciente de que él no la seguía, y decidió no volverse a mirarlo. Cuando abrió la puerta de su auto y se estaba por sentar, Hotch le tocó el hombro. Ella se giró a verlo y sonrió.

— Emily, ¿Quieres venir a casa a ver a Jack?

Ella sonrió complacida. No creyó que le diría eso, pero por fin, ¡Por fin! Lo había logrado.

— De acuerdo.

Y si, puede ser que Hotch fuera condescendiente con ella cuando ingresó en el lugar de Elle, puede ser que las comparaciones hayan sido inevitables, que no haya confiado en ella, o haya preferido que no ingresara, pero también era el mismo hombre que le ofreció la posibilidad de investigar la muerte de un amigo de su adolescencia, que la defendió y la cubrió, así como se preocupó por ella, era el hombre que ahora la invitaba a leerle cuentos a su hijo, y mientras más lo miraba, más veía en él al hombre frío y escrutador que hacía perfiles, pero también descubría algo en sus ojos, esos que tanto temor causaron en ella los primeros días en la BAU, esos que la miraron con dureza, si, esos ojos brillaban como el sol más brillante de la tierra. Aaron Hotchner era un hombre frío, con ojos cálidos, y en esos ojos estaba su verdadera personalidad, lo único que no podía disfrazar, lo único que no podía esconder en su máscara gélida de emociones. Sus ojos lo dejaban al descubierto, cuando estaba enojado, triste, o feliz. Y no, él no se andaba con citas y esas cosas, pero a ella, ¿Qué le importaba? Había logrado sacarle una sonrisa y el placer de leerle cuentos a Jack toda la noche hasta que se durmiera. No podía haber nada que le guste más en ese momento.


End file.
